Castiel ratuje święta
by die Otter
Summary: Destiel świąteczny. Spojlery do sezonu 9.


Napisane na choinkową akcję na forum Dolina Rivendell. Jako że ja nadal nie shippuję tego pairingu i w ogóle jakąś wielką zwolenniczką slasha nie jestem, to jest to Destiel łagodny i niewinny. I do tego absolutnie nie na poważne. Spoilery do sezonu 9, z tym że na potrzeby tego ficka zapomnijmy o odcinku _Holy Terror_, a najlepiej zapomnijmy w ogóle o Ezekielu. Zbetowane oczywiście przez niezawodną Tinę L.

* * *

**Castiel ratuje święta**

To miało być pierwsze Boże Narodzenie Castiela spędzone na ziemi, nic więc dziwnego, że były anioł traktował przygotowania do tych świąt bardzo poważnie. Zbyt poważnie, stwierdził Dean, wpatrując się z rozbawieniem w książkę, którą właśnie rozłożył przed nim przyjaciel. Już w listopadzie Cas zaczął zasypywać go i Sama pytaniami o to, jak powinny wyglądać tradycyjne amerykańskie święta. Kiedy nie otrzymał satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi, Dean miał nadzieję, że na dobre porzucił ten pomysł, ale jak się okazało, cisza w przypadku Castiela była tak samo niebezpieczna, jak w przypadku przeciętnego pięciolatka – oznaczała, że delikwent knuje coś, czym już niedługo zaskoczy otoczenie.  
– Cas, co to ma być? – jęknął Dean, przewracając strony z rosnącym obrzydzeniem.  
– Poradnik, dzięki któremu przygotujemy wspaniałe, rodzinne święta! – wyjaśnił Cas, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.  
– „Magiczne święta Amy i Benny'ego"?! – Dean odczytał pozłacane litery z oszałamiająco kolorowej okładki, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął od siebie książkę, zupełnie jakby miała go ugryźć i posłał przyjacielowi spojrzenie mówiące więcej niż tysiąc słów.  
– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to książka dla dzieci, ale przecież wygląda na to, że w tych sprawach wszyscy jesteśmy tak samo niedoświadczeni – bronił się były anioł. – Tutaj są porady jak udekorować dom, jak zrobić ozdoby choinkowe, jak zastawić stół, a nawet teksty kolęd i przepis na pierniczki!  
– Chcesz się bawić w jakiegoś renifera, proszę bardzo, ale uprzedzam, że ja kolęd śpiewać nie będę! – warknął Dean, lekko oszołomiony. Świąteczne dekoracje w bunkrze? Śpiewanie kolęd na głosy, kiedy wokół szaleje anielska wojna?  
– Co jeszcze, może chcesz kupić prezent Crowleyowi? – prychnął ironicznie, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, skupił całą uwagę na czyszczeniu swojego pistoletu, dając towarzyszowi do zrozumienia, że rozmowę uważa za skończoną. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego pomysł Casa tak go zirytował. Wprawdzie nie czuł potrzeby świętowania Bożego Narodzenia (prawdę mówiąc, nie czuł potrzeby ani ochoty świętowania czegokolwiek), ale skoro przyjacielowi tak bardzo na tym zależało, to dlaczego nie? W końcu wielokrotnie zgadzał się na to całe świąteczne szaleństwo tylko ze względu na Sammy'ego, który nigdy nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, że jako jedyny z kolegów miał nie mieć choinki. A że wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie zbitego szczeniaczka i Dean bez słowa protestu spełniał wszystkie życzenia brata, starszy Winchester potrafił bez mrugnięcia okiem ukraść choinkę ze stacji benzynowej, wymusić na ojcu dodatkowe pieniądze „na jedzenie", za które kupował prezenty, a nawet spalić aneks kuchenny w motelowym pokoju podczas pierwszej samodzielnej próby przygotowania świątecznego obiadu na podstawie przepisów ze starej książki kucharskiej wyniesionej chyłkiem ze szkolnej biblioteki. Dostał wtedy jedno z najgorszych lań w swoim życiu, ale zachwyt w oczach brata, pałaszującego przesolonego indyka jego autorstwa, zapadł mu w pamięć na całe życie. A potem Sammy uznał, że jego rodzina i tak nigdy nie obchodziła świąt jak należy i skorzystał z zaproszenia rodziców przyjaciela, by w ich domu spędzić kolejną Gwiazdkę. Dean wzruszył ramionami i odłożył pistolet na stół z o wiele większą energią, niż wymagała tego ta prosta czynność.  
– Co oni wszyscy widzą w tych świętach – mruknął sam do siebie, jednak już z nutką rezygnacji. Wiedział, że jeśli Cas połączy siły z Samem, jego protesty na niewiele się zdadzą. Muszę kupić więcej whiskey, pomyślał.

* * *

Jak się jednak okazało, najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Zarówno Sam, jak i Kevin z zapałem przystali na nawet najbardziej, zdaniem Deana, zwariowane pomysły byłego anioła. Najwyraźniej dawało im to wytchnienie od codziennych problemów, króla Piekieł skutego w piwnicy czy wojny aniołów, której wciąż nie potrafili zaradzić. W efekcie, gdy starszy Winchester wszedł do bunkra dzień przed Wigilią, stanął jak wryty i z niedowierzaniem rozejrzał się wkoło, próbując zdecydować, który widok wydaje mu się bardziej nieprawdopodobny: Castiel w fartuszku usiłujący przygotować ciasto na pierniczki czy Sam i Kevin kompletnie pochłonięci wieszaniem pustych łusek po nabojach na ogromnej choince, której igły wciąż jeszcze zaśmiecały jego ukochaną Impalę.

– Powinniśmy mieć prawdziwe ozdoby. – Castiel pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, przyglądając się drzewku.  
– Czemu? Powieście na niej jeszcze łańcuch od roweru i będzie idealna – prychnął Dean z rozbawieniem. Sam rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
– Nie znaleźliśmy nic lepszego – wzruszył ramionami.  
– Może Garth kupiłby po drodze trochę bombek? – zaproponował Kevin.  
Dean prychnął ponownie, choć tym razem nieco ciszej. Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu Cas wyczytał w swojej książce, że święta należy spędzać z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, a nikt nie powinien być w nie sam, zaczął więc nalegać, by bracia Winchester zaprosili do siebie wszystkich znajomych łowców, którzy nie mieli nikogo bliskiego. Na szczęście bezpieczeństwo i konieczność ukrywania lokalizacji bunkra były wystarczającym argumentem przeciw, ale gdy Sam i Kevin poparli anioła, Dean był zmuszony poddać się i zadzwonić do Gartha, który, ku jego rozczarowaniu, z entuzjazmem przyjął zaproszenie. A że przy tym jeszcze prawie rozpłakał się ze wzruszenia, Deanowi, ku jego własnemu zaskoczeniu, zrobiło się jakoś tak przyjemnie i ciepło w środku, że nawet nie był w stanie narzekać na swój brak silnej woli.  
– Świetnie, zadzwońcie do niego – zdecydował Cas. – A tymczasem możecie zrobić trochę ozdób z papieru i folii aluminiowej. W książce są instrukcje i obrazki, poradzicie sobie? – Sam i Kevin pokiwali głowami z powagą, która tylko jeszcze bardziej rozbawiła Deana. _Szaleństwo, oni kompletnie powariowali_, pomyślał i, kręcąc głową, wstał od stołu, który zaczęły już pokrywać pierwsze próby rękodzieła ludowego autorstwa doświadczonego łowcy potworów oraz pewnego proroka.  
– Dean, nie pomożesz im? – Cas był wyjątkowo spostrzegawczy jak na kogoś zajętego wycinaniem gwiazdek i serduszek w cieście (swoją drogą, skąd te foremki w ogóle wzięły się w ich kuchni?).  
– Wybaczcie, ale muszę posprzątać samochód, zanim te igły zaczną włazić w tyłek pasażerom. – Łowca posłał pozostałym ironiczny uśmiech i ulotnił się najszybciej, jak potrafił.

* * *

Dean wydobył z bagażnika zapomnianą butelkę piwa i usiadł na przedniej kanapie Impali. Natychmiast zerwał się jak oparzony, sklął ile wlezie wyjątkowo szybko rozprzestrzeniające się igliwie, po czym przesiadł się na maskę samochodu. Przytłumione światła garażu, wydobywające z półmroku sylwetki dziesiątek starych samochodów, przywiodło mu na myśli skład złomu Bobby'ego, którego widok zawsze działał na niego kojąco. Dean westchnął cicho i pociągnął łyk z butelki, starając się odpędzić od siebie wszystkie podobne skojarzenia. Mimo żartów i drobnych złośliwości, jakimi kwitował świąteczne szaleństwo pozostałych, gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedział, że chodziło o coś więcej. Im bardziej zagęszczała się ta bożonarodzeniowa atmosfera w bunkrze, tym bardziej on marzył o tym, by uciec jak najdalej stąd i tak naprawdę nie potrafił, a może po prostu bał się wsłuchać się w siebie na tyle uważnie, by dociec źródła tych emocji. Nabijał się więc, ironizował i spełniał życzenia Casa jedno po drugim, nie będąc w stanie odmówić pełnemu dziecięcej ufności spojrzeniu błękitnych oczu byłego anioła.

– Już posprzątałeś? – Castiel, mimo braku anielskich mocy, znów zdołał podejść go niespostrzeżenie.  
– Zmieniłeś się z renifera w nadzorcę elfów, Cas?  
– Jakich elfów? – Były anioł zmarszczył brwi.  
– Tych, które pracują dla Świętego Mikołaja. – Na jego twarzy nie było już śladu niedawnego zaskoczenia. Dean znów założył swoją maskę prześmiewcy.  
– Dean... – Wyraz twarzy Castiela był tak komicznie poważny, że Dean parsknął śmiechem.  
– Nie, Cas, wybacz, że psuję ci święta, ale Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje.  
– Wiem. – Były anioł wyglądał na nieco zirytowanego. – Dean, możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubisz Bożego Narodzenia? Dla większości ludzi to najważniejszy i najprzyjemniejszy okres w roku.  
– To nie tak, Cas. – Dean westchnął cicho i pociągnął łyk piwa z butelki. – Jeśli was to bawi, to nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyście robili sobie wasze magiczne święta. Po prostu mnie to nie kręci.  
– Czy dlatego, że nigdy nie miałeś prawdziwych świąt? – Castiel spytał poważnie, wbijając w przyjaciela świdrujące spojrzenie. Dean poczuł przemożną chęć skończenia tej rozmowy, nawet jeśli wymagałoby to od niego niezbyt godnej osoby łowcy ucieczki z pola walki. Cas musiał jednak wyczuć jego emocje, bo podszedł bliżej, siadając obok niego na masce Impali i opierając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Gdyby zrobił to ktoś inny, stwierdzenie, że Dean czułby się bardzo niekomfortowo byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Prawdę mówiąc, intruz mógłby już mieć odcisk pięści łowcy na swojej szczęce. Z Casem było jednak inaczej. Anioł zawsze miał problem ze zrozumieniem pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej i po paru protestach Dean po prostu przestał zwracać na to uwagę. Teraz już nawet nie zauważał, jak blisko siebie stali nawet wtedy, gdy wokół było pełno miejsca.  
– Dean. Wiesz, że nie masz się czego wstydzić. – Słowa Castiela wyrwały go z zamyślenia.  
– Nie wstydzę się – odparł, nieco urażony. – I miałem święta, takie prawdziwe. – Urwał na moment, pogrążając się we wspomnieniach. – Całe cztery – dodał po chwili. – Chociaż pamiętam tylko te ostatnie. – Castiel pokiwał głową i rozsiadł się wygodniej, najwyraźniej czekając na dalszy ciąg. Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał już na końcu języka jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale ostatecznie powstrzymał się i podjął opowieść.  
– Mama była już w ciąży, chociaż nie było jeszcze po niej widać. Powiedziała mi, że niedługo będę miał braciszka, więc myślałem, że „niedługo" oznacza „na Gwiazdkę". Napisałem nawet list do Mikołaja, a jak dowiedziałem się, że będę musiał poczekać na małego jeszcze parę miesięcy, to obraziłem się na niego śmiertelnie i porwałem list na strzępy. I chyba rodzice chcieli mi jakoś wynagrodzić to rozczarowanie, bo to były najlepsze dni, jakie pamiętam sprzed... wiesz. Pamiętam, jak mama przygotowywała pudding i śpiewała przy tym „The Little Drummer Boy". Próbowała mnie przekonać, żebym śpiewał z nią, ale niezbyt mi szło, a tata jeszcze się śmiał. – Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem do tego wspomnienia. – A najbardziej pamiętam wieczór. Normalnie o tej porze leżałem już w łóżku, a tymczasem tata kazał mi się ubierać. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Mama chyba też nie, bo wyglądała na lekko wkurzoną. Ale przeszło jej, kiedy okazało się, że śnieg właśnie przestał padać i tata uznał, że musimy ulepić bałwana. Było już ciemno, tylko śnieg był oślepiająco biały i światełka z werandy raziły w oczy, a tymczasem mama zaczęła wojnę na śnieżki. – Dean potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem. – Bawiliśmy się tak chyba ładnych kilka godzin, pamiętam, że brzuch bolał mnie ze śmiechu, ale bałwan wyszedł pierwszorzędny. Był wyższy od taty, a jeszcze zawiązaliśmy mu na szyi jego krawat. A potem usiedliśmy na werandzie opatuleni w kurtki i popijaliśmy gorące kakao, podziwiając nasze dzieło. – Dean nagle spoważniał. – Nawet Sammy'emu nigdy o tym nie opowiedziałem – przyznał cicho, patrząc na byłego anioła jakby z zaskoczeniem.  
– Dlaczego? – spytał ten po prostu. Łowca wzruszył ramionami.  
– Chyba po prostu chciałem zachować to jedno wspomnienie dla siebie, jakkolwiek samolubne to może się wydawać. To moje najlepsze wspomnienie o rodzicach – przyznał, spuszczając wzrok.  
Castiel tylko pokiwał głową. Dean spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Spodziewał się krytyki jego egoizmu, może nawet pogardy, w najlepszym razie współczucia. Z pewnością jednak nie spodziewał się tego, co po raz kolejny zobaczył na twarzy przyjaciela. Zrozumienie, akceptacja i zaufanie tak bezwarunkowe, że niemal wzruszające. Starszy Winchester przełknął głośno ślinę, usiłując opanować emocje, i posłał przyjacielowi nieśmiały uśmiech. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, zamiast odpowiedzieć, Cas zerwał się jak oparzony, przy okazji zrzucając pustą butelkę po piwie.  
– Cholera! – zaklął były anioł.  
– Co? – Dean spojrzał na towarzysza ze zdziwieniem.  
– Pierniczki! – wrzasnął Castiel i ruszył pędem w kierunku schodów. Dean roześmiał się w głos i pokręcił głową.  
– Biegnij, Forrest, biegnij! – zawołał, zsuwając się z maski. Chwila zwierzeń minęła, teraz należało w końcu dotrzymać słowa i zrobić małej małe sprzątanko.

* * *

Dean wgryzł się w kolejnego pierniczka i omiótł wzrokiem leżącą przed nim stertę prezentów, dochodząc powoli do wniosku, że ich pseudorodzinna Gwiazdka w bunkrze nie okazała się aż tak zła, jak się tego obawiał. Po rozmowie w garażu Castiel spuścił nieco z tonu, za to dołożył jeszcze większych starań, by i starszy Winchester czuł się dobrze w te święta. Skrobaczka do szyb od Sama, scyzoryk od Kevina, szalik od Gartha i breloczek z logo Chevroleta od byłego anioła nie zrywały zbytnio ze starą tradycją Winchesterów kupowania sobie prezentów na stacjach benzynowych. Poza pierniczkami Castiela, trochę przypalonymi, ale, o dziwo, całkiem jadalnymi, oraz puddingiem zrobionym własnoręcznie przez Gartha (ponoć według przepisu babci Clarabelle, czy jak jej tam) ich świąteczny obiad składał się z pizzy (domowej!), hamburgerów (jedyny wkład Deana i zarazem popis jego zdolności kulinarnych), coli oraz piwa. Na choince obok bombek nadal wisiały łuski po nabojach, a Kevin w napływie poczucia humoru poszedł za radą Deana i owinął drzewko kilkoma łańcuchami, których poprzedni mieszkańcy bunkra używali zapewne do pętania więźniów. Co zaś do więźniów – kiedy tylko towarzystwo się najadło, Castiel sumiennie zgarnął resztki i ruszył z nimi w stronę schodów prowadzących do lochów.

– Cas, chyba nie myślisz o podkarmianiu Crowleya? – Dean wysyczał przyjacielowi do ucha, dogoniwszy go i złapawszy za rękaw, zanim ten opuścił pomieszczenie.  
– Są święta, Dean. – Cas spojrzał na niego z niemal dziecięcą naiwnością. – To tylko mały akt miłosierdzia, a kto wie, w obecnym stanie Crowleya może zdziałać więcej, niż przypuszczamy.  
– Akurat – Dean prychnął, ale puścił rękaw mężczyzny. – Tylko nie ruszaj łańcuchów – przestrzegł go na odchodnym. Święta świętami, ale pewnych granic nie należało przekraczać. Na szczęście Castiel wrócił zaledwie po paru minutach, dyskretnym skinieniem głowy przekazując Deanowi, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Dean, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, odetchnął z ulgą i sięgnął po stojącą przed nim butelkę piwa. Jeśli już został siłą wtłoczony w całą tę świąteczną szopkę, to dlaczego nie miałby mieć z niej trochę przyjemności?  
Po kilku (dla niektórych nawet kilkunastu) piwach nawet książeczka Casa, a dokładniej zawarte w niej teksty kolęd, wzbudziła zainteresowanie zebranych. Żaden z nich nie miał dobrego głosu, ale alkohol skutecznie rozluźnił umysły i krtanie, a Garth, jak się okazało, znał dość dobrze większość melodii i przy tym nawet niezbyt fałszował, szybko więc awansował na kierownika chóru, nie pozwalając jednak innym pozostać w tyle. Przerobili chyba wszystkie możliwe kolędy, z „The Little Drummer Boy" włącznie (Cas posłał mu wtedy parę zaniepokojonych spojrzeń, Dean postanowił je jednak zignorować, skupiając się na wystukiwaniu rytmu na blacie stołu zamkniętym scyzorykiem). Następnie przerzucili się inne świąteczne utwory, takie jak „Last Christmas", który Gath i Kevin nie tylko wspólnie zaśpiewali, ale nawet odegrali, czy „White Christmas", za którego solowe wykonanie Dean otrzymał od pozostałych gromkie brawa.  
Śpiewy nareszcie ucichły, zaczęło brakować zarówno piwa, jak i jakichkolwiek godnych uwagi programów w telewizji. Towarzystwo powoli ucichło i zaczęło zasypiać. Garth dawno już chrapał smacznie w dosyć karkołomnej pozycji, z nogami zarzuconymi na oparcie fotela i pustą butelką czule przytuloną do piersi. Kevin także poddał się i, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju (trafił w drzwi już za drugim razem). Sam podniósł się z o wiele większą gracją od proroka, w jakimś dziwnym przebłysku świadomości pozbierał wszystkie porozrzucane butelki i ustawił je równo na szafce, po czym życząc pozostałej dwójce dobrej nocy, majestatycznym krokiem oddalił się w stronę łazienki. Przez większość drogi udało się mu iść nawet dosyć równo, co Dean zrzucił na geny Winchesterów, a także lata treningu u boku ojca i brata.  
– Idziemy spać, co, Cas? – mruknął Dean do przyjaciela, kiedy zostali sami (nie licząc śpiącego Gartha). Ziewnął przy tym dość mało dyskretnie, przesuwając ręką po twarzy. Musiał przyznać, że dawno nie czuł się tak spokojny i zrelaksowany. Ale najwyraźniej to jeszcze nie był koniec planów Castiela na tę noc.  
– Co jest, Cas, mam cię zaprowadzić do łóżka? – prychnął Dean ironicznie, kiedy były anioł złapał go za rękaw. Castiel o dziwo do tej pory radził sobie nie najgorzej, choć Dean przypuszczał, że niedoświadczony w ludzkich metodach imprezowania były anioł nie wypił nawet połowy tego co on.  
W odpowiedzi Castiel tylko potrząsnął głową i pociągnął zaskoczonego łowcę za sobą. Dean wzruszył ramionami i posłusznie ruszył za przyjacielem, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze ten mógł wymyślić. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Cas powiódł go do wyjścia z bunkra, podał mu kurtkę i dalej w zupełnym milczeniu wyprowadził na zewnątrz. Była już późna noc, niebo skrzyło się dziesiątkami gwiazd, a śnieg pokrywający ziemię był niemal zupełnie nienaruszony. Biła od niego taka jasność, że przyzwyczajony do półmroku łowca musiał zmrużyć oczy.  
– Co teraz? Romantyczny spacer? – zażartował starszy Winchester, a z jego ust wydobył się kłębek pary. Cas uśmiechnął się, ale czy było to w odpowiedzi na jego żart, czy też na widok tego jakże prozaicznego zjawiska, tego Dean nie potrafił stwierdzić.  
– Teraz ulepimy bałwana – odparł Cas po chwili milczenia.  
Dean parsknął śmiechem.  
– Dzięki, Cas, doceniam twoje starania, ale nie potrzebuję świątecznej terapii.  
Castiel potrząsnął głową w geście zaprzeczenia.  
– Nie zamierzam leczyć twojej duszy, Dean, a już na pewno nie na siłę. Po prostu chciałem przeżyć prawdziwe ludzkie Święta Bożego Narodzenia w każdym możliwym aspekcie, a z tego co się dowiedziałem, lepienie bałwana jest jedną z istotniejszych zimowych tradycji. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto mnie tego nauczy.  
Jak zwykle wystarczyło jedno szczere spojrzenie błękitnych oczu byłego anioła, by Dean natychmiast zapomniał o sobie.  
– No dobrze, od czego zaczynamy?  
– Nie wiem, od początku? Trzeba zrobić kulę ze śniegu, tak? – Cas schylił się i zaczął zgarniać otaczający go śnieg w nierówną kupkę u swoich stóp.  
– Ale nie tak – Dean roześmiał się na widok dorosłego mężczyzny skupionego na nieporadnych próbach zrobienia tego, z czym większość dzieci nie miała najmniejszego problemu. – Najpierw ulep małą kulkę w dłoniach. O tak, właśnie. A teraz połóż ją na ziemi i zacznij toczyć, śnieg sam się do niej przylepi i będzie coraz większa. – Łowca ochoczo przystąpił do demonstracji i już po chwili obaj toczyli swoje kule na wyścigi, przechwalając się, czyja będzie większa. Gdzieś w duchu Dean dziękował Ludziom Pisma za to, że nie wstawili w swojej siedzibie żadnych okien. Gdyby Sam mógł teraz go zobaczyć, pewnie nie przestałby się z niego nabijać aż do kolejnej Gwiazdki.  
Jeśli Dean spojrzałby teraz na twarz Casa, specyficzny uśmiech igrający na ustach byłego anioła zasugerowałby, że to jednak była swego rodzaju terapia. Jednak łowcy było w tej chwili wszystko jedno. Choć w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. A już na pewno nie przypominał sobie, żeby jakiekolwiek Boże Narodzenie w jego dorosłym życiu sprawiło mu tyle przyjemności.  
– Jeszcze jedna? – zapytał były anioł, kiedy już ustawili swoje kule jedna na drugiej (Deana była większa, rzecz jasna).  
– Oczywiście. Jak już mamy coś robić, to zróbmy to dobrze.  
W efekcie kiedy skończyli, ich dzieło było o kilka ładnych centymetrów wyższe od Deana. To nasunęło łowcy pewien pomysł.  
– Muszę coś wziąć z bunkra, zaraz wracam – rzucił w stronę przyjaciela. Po chwili wrócił, niosąc w ramionach pozornie niczym ze sobą nie związane przedmioty.  
– Marchewka i guziki służą do zrobienia bałwanowi oczu i nosa, prawda? – zgadł Castiel. Dean potwierdził skinieniem głowy, zrzucając swój balast u stóp śnieżnej postaci – Ale po co ci to? – zapytał były anioł, wskazując na pozostałe akcesoria.  
– Zaraz zobaczysz – Dean wyszczerzył zęby i skoncentrował się na swojej pracy.  
– Aaaha – Cas chyba w końcu zrozumiał, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Niech no tylko Sam to zobaczy – zachichotał.  
– Na pewno będzie zachwycony – Dean dołączył do przyjaciela i po chwili obaj zaśmiewali się do rozpuku, podziwiając swoje dzieło. Bałwan miał teraz na sobie koszulę w kratę, a głowę zdobiły mu pluszowe rogi renifera.

KONIEC


End file.
